


В зазеркалье

by AngelJul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Case Fic, First Time, Incest, M/M, Mysticism, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Во время охоты на Кровавую Мэри Сэм в лавке случайно смотрится в проклятое зеркало. Утром проклятье срабатывает и Сэм становится отражением Дина</p>
            </blockquote>





	В зазеркалье

_«Подойду я к мудрому, древнему стеклу.  
Словно в небо светлое, дивной высоты,   
Загляжусь я в зеркало, и возникнешь ты.  
Стекло меж нами, как лунный свет,   
но этой грани...»_

Сэм уже минут десять стоял в ванной перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя в отражении. Ему все еще казалось, что на щеках стягивало кожу в том месте, где были кровавые дорожки. Но нет, ничего кроме темных кругов под глазами и ссадины на брови от неудачного падения с кровати и встречи с углом тумбочки на лице не обнаружилось. Последнее Сэм заработал, дернувшись во сне, когда приснился очередной кошмар. Он был намного страннее всех его обычных снов-видений. Страннее из-за того, что все происходило не в каком-то реальном месте, а словно в зеркале, которое в конце разлетелось на тысячи осколков. В них отражался Дин, стоя на коленях, он одной рукой пытался стереть кровавые слезы, другой что-то искал на полу среди битого стекла, раня пальцы и ладонь до глубоких порезов.  
Сэм еще раз плеснул себе в лицо ледяной водой, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения. Бывали кошмары и пострашнее, но этот… этот был какой-то особенно жуткий. То ли своей странной, безысходной атмосферой, то ли из-за такого Дина – Сэм точно сказать не мог. Ему просто было нехорошо. Даже дурно. И душно.  
Неожиданно отражение в зеркале подернулось, стало на мгновенье мутным и расплывчатым. Сэм пошатнулся и вцепился в край раковины. Все из-за переутомления, прошлой бессонной ночи и духоты в номере. Им снова досталась комната не то, что без кондиционера, даже без обыкновенного вентилятора! Сэму нужно было еще немного поваляться в кровати или выпить кофе, чтобы набраться сил. Кстати, Дин должен был уже вернуться с завтраком. Хорошо, что он не видел, как Сэм навернулся во сне. Хоть тот и не показывал, но забота чувствуется во всем, даже в банальных подколках. Как такое возможно? Загадка. На такое был способен только его невыносимый старший брат.  
Сэм еще раз взглянул на себя в зеркало, стянул с плеча полотенце и принялся вытираться. Не глядя, крутанул вентиль, перекрывая воду, но та полилась только сильнее. Зеркало начало запотевать.  
\- Что за черт?!  
Он посмотрел на вентили. Почему-то был выкручен тот, что открывал горячую воду. Похоже, Сэм спросонья напутал что-то. Выключив воду, он вернулся в комнату. Дина все еще не было. Недолго думая, Сэм рухнул на кровать, поворочался, засунул руку под подушку и едва не порезался. Там оказался охотничий нож Дина! Что за шутки?!  
Сэм подскочил и осмотрелся: вроде бы все по-прежнему, но ощущение тревоги не покидало. Что-то было не так. Взгляд зацепился за ручку двери, и тут до Сэма дошло: она была с другой стороны! Как и вентиль с холодной водой! Либо ему снился очередной сон, либо… что либо, Сэм не знал. Все выглядело вроде бы так же, как в их номере, но похоже на отражения, словно он попал в зазеркалье.  
Сэм кинулся в ванную, к единственному зеркалу в комнате, но тут же замер, увидев в отражении Дина. Тот как раз был в душе. Привалившись плечом к потрескавшемуся кафелю, он включал воду. Зеркало висело так, что все происходившее в допотопной душевой кабинке можно было рассмотреть без проблем. А Дин, пока охотился один, привык не задергивать шторку…  
Стоило уйти сразу, закрыть дверь и сделать вид, что ничего не успел заметить. Или вообще отправиться за завтраком, раз Дин не удосужился его принести. Но Сэм банально залюбовался представшей перед ним картиной. Тем, как перекатывались мышцы под загорелой кожей, когда Дин не спеша двигал рукой, как он иногда запрокидывал голову, подставляя лицо под струи воды, и закусывал в этот момент нижнюю губу, сдерживая стоны.  
Сэма бросило в жар, когда до затуманенного сознания дошло, свидетелем чего он стал. Как хорошо, что Дин стоял к нему спиной. Но с другой стороны, это тоже было то еще зрелище.  
Сердце билось где-то в горле, во рту пересохло; свободные, казалось, джинсы вдруг стали теснее. Сэм, недолго думая и не заботясь о том, что Дин его услышит, выкрутил на полную вентиль с холодной водой и засунул под кран голову в надежде прийти в себя. Поэтому и не услышал, что выдохнул Дин в момент оргазма. Всем мысли Сэма были заняты тем, что сейчас не самое подходящее время думать о своей маленькой проблеме, которую он так старался забыть на протяжении всей учебы в Стэнфорде, и ходить со стояком.  
Холодная вода, намочив волосы, скатывалась за воротник футболки, постепенно приводя затуманенный разум в порядок. Сэм позволил себе немного расслабиться и облегченно выдохнуть, иначе, он не смог бы рассказать Дину о случившемся. Хотя, сейчас это тоже было проблематично. Перед глазами до сих пор стояла картина обнаженного мокрого Дина с запрокинутой головой. Его влажные короткие волосы торчали в разные стороны, а с носа капала вода. В зеркало Сэм старался больше не смотреть. Он и так запомнил этот момент на долгие годы.  
Встряхнувшись, словно лохматый щенок, Сэм избавился от лишней воды и выпрямился, только сейчас сообразив, что в душе тихо. Обернувшись к кабинке, он увидел, что та пустая. Пустая! Теперь стало понятным, почему зеркало было не запотевшее, когда он пялился на Дина. В этот момент послышалось недоуменно-тревожное:  
\- Сэм? Иди сюда.  
Сэм и подошел. И вместо своего отражения увидел Дина. Кажется, они одновременно сказали: «Какого черта?!». После этого Дин сорвался в комнату, но тут же вернулся и уставился в зеркало.  
\- Почему ты мое отражение?! – недоуменно спросил он.  
Как будто Сэм знал.  
\- Ты меня слышишь?  
\- Конечно, я тебя слышу, Дин.  
\- Сэм?  
\- Что?  
\- Сэмми, твою ж… - Дин неожиданно схватился за голову, - зато я тебя нет!  
А вот это уже была проблема. Сэм схватился за край раковины, чтобы не сползти на пол от потрясения. Мало им истории с Кровавой Мэри, так теперь это! Они не успели даже прийти в себя после того, как Мэри чуть не убила их прошлой ночью в лавке.  
Сэм медленно выдохнул, пытаясь подавить в зародыше поднимавшуюся панику. Надо размышлять спокойно. Он Дина слышит, тот его нет. Нужно придумать, как общаться. А может это вообще сон? Хотя, нет, саднившая рана на брови заставляла поверить в реальность происходившего.  
\- Сэм?  
Сэм, вынырнув из мыслей, выпрямился, показывая Дину, что с ним все в порядке и он на месте.  
\- А если тебе писать на зеркале? Ты же меня слышишь?  
Порадовавшись - тайно, конечно - сообразительности Дина, Сэм кивнул и выкрутил вентиль с горячей водой. Это могло сработать. Они оба терпеливо дождались, пока запотеет зеркало со стороны Сэма. Только вот что написать, он не представлял.  
\- Не тормози, Сэм, – недовольно поторопил его Дин.  
В отместку Сэм написал «Придурок». Было видно, как от прочтенного Дин пытался спрятать улыбку.  
\- Ты написал задом наперед… сучонок, - все же не остался в долгу тот.  
Сэм обреченно застонал. Это будет пыткой – общаться через надписи. К тому же, ему придется мучиться еще больше. Может, лучше попробовать на листке? Написав «Подожди», Сэм ушел в комнату, не обратив внимания на демонстративное закатывание глаз Дина и его верчение головой, чтобы прочитать слово. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что все это показуха, за которой старший брат старался скрыть свою нервозность от сложившейся ситуации.  
Быстро выпотрошив ящики тумбочек, Сэм нашел маленький блокнот и ручку с эмблемой мотеля. Надо же, какой сервис. Он вернулся в ванную, но Дина перед зеркалом не обнаружил. Тот явился спустя пару минут взлохмаченный в помятой черной футболке.  
\- Я переодевался, - соизволил пояснить он. – Куда ходил?  
Сэм показал ему блокнот, стараясь не обращать внимания на взъерошенность Дина - сейчас не время - и принялся писать слова. Сначала обычно, затем переписывая их наоборот, стараясь не напутать буквы. Делать это оказалось ужасно сложной задачей.  
\- Как вообще такое могло случиться? Может, что было в той лавке? Мы же кучу зеркал перебили. С нашим-то везением.  
Сэм был отчасти с ним согласен. Первое, что стоило сделать – это вернуться туда. С хозяином, правда, лучше бы не встречаться. Иначе, разгром внутри и нокаут полицейского даже с их умением виртуозно врать объяснить было сложно. По всем правилам охоты, негласно сложившимся в их семье за столько лет, возвращаться второй раз в городок не предвещало ничего хорошего. Но выбора не было. В первую очередь стоило узнать причину этого странного случая попадания в зазеркалье.  
\- Ты скоро? Такое ощущение, что поэму сочиняешь.  
Сэм фыркнул и, не глядя, ткнул в уже почти исчезнувшую надпись на зеркале.  
– Ладно, я пошел за кофе.  
Сэм хотел было возмутиться, но вспомнил, что Дин его все равно не услышит. Ему тоже хотелось кофе. Причем, очень сильно. В этой реальности же оно тоже должно было быть. Надо потом поискать. А пока дописать все то, что случилось за утро. Придется упомянуть про кошмар, но не рассказывать его полностью.  
Кое-как дописав, Сэм проверил, не допустил ли ошибок и принялся ждать. Мысли то и дело возвращались к увиденному в душе. Вытерпеть это было выше его сил. Он страдал уже не один год и поэтому сбежал в колледж, бросив семью. И уже даже почти смирился со своей непосильной ношей. Только вот как теперь не думать о Дине, когда веснушчатая кожа так и манила прикоснуться. И не только пальцами… А насмешливые родные глаза завораживали и лишали связных мыслей…  
\- Эй!  
Сэм обернулся, порадовавшись, что дальше думать ему не дали. Дин стоял с кружкой кофе и выжидающе смотрел на него. Оставалось понадеяться, что порозовевшие щеки тот не заметит.  
\- Хватит пялиться на мой кофе, - усмехнулся Дин, - показывай, что насочинял.  
Сэм прилепил к зеркалу листок, в очередной раз за сегодняшнее утро застыв в ожидании, пока Дин все прочтёт. Ничего особенного в письме не было. Сэм написал о том, что случилось с ним после пробуждения, и попросил брата рассказать о проведенном утре. Нужно было выискивать зацепки. Они могли быть даже в мелочах.  
\- Странно… - спустя пару минут, произнес Дин задумчиво, - мне тоже приснился кошмар. Там была куча разбитых зеркал. А тебе что привиделось, а, Сэмми?  
От услышанного у Сэма по спине пробежал холодок. Таких совпадений просто не бывает, тем более в их жизни! Сон… Дело в кошмаре. Двум людям, хоть и родным братьям, не могло присниться одно и то же. Это просто невозможно!  
Как ему не хотелось рассказывать о сне, пришлось писать. Теперь Дин терпеливо ждал по ту сторону зеркала, медленно допивая свой кофе, пока Сэм торопливо строчил на листке. Он рассказал обо всем, даже о том, что видел Дина в крови.  
Рука от напряжения дрожала, когда он во второй раз прислонил к стеклу листок. Дин все быстро прочитал и перевел на него нечитаемый взгляд.  
\- В моем сне в крови был ты, - странным тоном произнес он. Помолчал, затем продолжил: – и что это, по-твоему, может быть?  
Сэм в ответ пожал плечами. У него пока не было ни одной мысли. После пережитого потрясения - и случившегося во сне, и увиденного в душе, - он еще толком не успел прийти в себя. Может, это было проклятье, наложенное на одно из зеркал, в которое они оба посмотрелись, может, последствия от встречи с Кровавой Мэри – Сэм не знал. Ему нужно было успокоиться и хорошенько все обдумать. А еще стоило позвонить Бобби.  
Он изобразил рукой телефон и четко по буквам произнес: «Бобби» пристально наблюдавшему за ним Дину. Тот кивнул и ушел за мобильником.  
Сэм решил использовать время с пользой и исследовать номер. Может, здесь что-то окажется по-другому. Но спустя некоторое время он убедился, что все осталось по-прежнему, только надписи, дверные ручки и прочее было словно отзеркаленное.  
Пока Дин не отозвался, Сэм прошерстил небольшую кухоньку, находившуюся в номере, и добыл несколько пакетиков кофе. Пластиковый электрический чайник, пожелтевший от времени, гордо стоял на подоконнике. Сэм схватил и его, наполнил водой и включил, предвкушая кружку горячего, хоть и отвратительного напитка.  
\- Сэмми!  
Ну конечно, иначе и быть не могло. Сэм обреченно вздохнул и поплелся назад, в ванную. Интересно, а это единственное зеркало, через которое они могли видеться? Нужно было проверить.  
\- Ты лишил меня кофе, - забывшись, мрачно сказал он, как только увидел в зеркале Дина. Увидев вопросительный взгляд, Сэм лишь отмахнулся.  
\- Бобби очень удивился, что мы попали в такую древнюю ловушку ведьмы. Он обещал поискать способ снятия проклятия, а пока нужно найти зеркало. Придется возвращаться в Толедо. Только как?  
Дин что-то недоговаривал, Сэм это чувствовал. Но допытаться возможности не было. Дин сейчас мог просто уйти от разговора, причем в прямом смысле этого слова – уйти за границы зеркала. Но проблема, озвученная Дином, была на данный момент самой важной.  
Сэм принялся писать пришедшую мысль. Может, была вероятность, что и в его реальности Импала стояла припаркованной возле мотеля, тогда добраться до города вместе с Дином было бы не сложно. А вот увидеться – уже проблема.  
\- Так давай проверим, - предложил Дин. - Поищи зеркало, встретимся здесь через десять минут.  
Не теряя времени, Сэм, прихватив куртку, выскользнул из номера. Он надеялся найти администратора, а у него уже и зеркало. Но самым странным было то, что в коридоре стояла мертвая тишина. Ни голосов из соседних номеров, ни звуков работавшего телевизора, ни-че-го. Стойка на входе в мотель пустовала, как и небольшая комнатушка за ней. Сэм проверил покосившийся от времени шкаф, но зеркало не нашел. Пришлось нестись на улицу. Но здесь Сэма поджидал неприятный сюрприз – людей не было. Улицы оказались безлюдны, словно в каком-то вестерне во время перестрелки бандитов или после наступившего Апокалипсиса – не хватало лишь перекати-поле на шоссе. И все казалось каким-то серым, поблекшим и безжизненным. Сэм мысленно содрогнулся от увиденной картины и кинулся в соседнее здание, оказавшееся прачечной.  
Предсказуемо – и здесь никого. Сэм вытряхнул все ящики у стола, за которым обычно сидит администратор или как там его, и - о чудо! – нашел маленькое квадратное зеркальце, надтреснувшее в верхнем правом уголке. Не заглянув в него, Винчестер побежал назад, в номер.  
\- Ты дышишь, как слон, - хмыкнул Дин.  
Он стоял напротив зеркала, привалившись спиной к стене. Сэм хотел уже съязвить в ответ, но вспомнил, что это бесполезно. А на бумаге сарказм сложно передать. Но ничего, у него еще будет возможность отыграться.  
– Нашел?  
В ответ Дину было продемонстрировано видавшее виды маленькое зеркало.  
\- Мне тоже повезло, - Дин достал из кармана резное зеркальце на небольшой ручке. Сэм не удержался от смеха и согнулся пополам. – Можешь не впадать в истерику, все равно потом оно достанется тебе, Саманта, - фыркнул Дин, явно довольный своим «остроумием».  
«Достанется, - подумал Сэм, - еще как достанется. Только не мне и не зеркало».  
Он показал Дину отсчет на пальцах и посмотрелся в свое зеркальце. Оттуда на него пялился удивленный Дин.  
\- Да, идиотское проклятье. А если бы кто-то из нас по номеру шатался голый, пока другого нет, - ухмыльнулся Дин, но в глазах появилось странное выражение, которое Сэм не смог разгадать. - Ладно, встретимся в Толедо.  
Но Сэм замахал руками, привлекая внимание.  
\- Что? – Остановился в дверях Дин. - Говори быстрее.  
Сэм накарябал в блокноте мучавшую его, пока он бегал по мотелю, мысль.  
«Тебе не кажется, что все слишком легко?»  
\- Кажется, Сэм. Но давай сначала найдем зеркало, а там уже поговорим о сложностях.  
Пришлось кивнуть в ответ. Теперь Сэм был уверен в том, что брат что-то не договаривает, только вот что. Схватив неразобранную сумку, он засунул туда ручку с блокнотом и убрался из этого мотеля. На парковке, кажется, были машины. Вопрос был в том, остался ли в баках бензин. С остальным Сэм разберется.

Видимо, это была удача. В сложившихся обстоятельствах иначе и не назвать. Нет, Импалы все-таки здесь не оказалось, что было весьма странным, если подумать о зазеркалье, но зато были другие машины. Бензин оказался лишь в одной из трех и, к счастью Сэма, бак был заправлен под завязку. Вскрыть замок не составило труда.  
Уже несколько часов Сэм несся по пустынному шоссе. Скорее всего, ему не казалось, что в этой реальности он был один. Ни одной встречной машины, ни одного человека вокруг. Спасало от возможного ощущения безумия зеркало, лежавшее рядом, на пассажирском сиденье. Сэм иногда туда заглядывал и видел задумчивого Дина, увлеченно следившего за дорогой. Эта картина немного успокаивала. Интересно, почему Бобби удивился, узнав о проклятье? О чем же Дин умолчал?  
Эти тревожные мысли сменялись другими, стоило заметить, как брат по привычке хмурился или закусывал губу, когда совершал очередной маневр на дороге. Сэм просто не мог сопротивляться им, это было выше его сил. До сих пор удивляло, как Дин ничего не замечал. Либо не обращал на странное поведение младшего брата – которое стало еще страннее после так называемого воссоединения - внимания, либо делал для себя выводы, не имевшие отношения к настоящей проблеме. Сэм чувствовал, что еще немного, и он прижмет Дина к стене и вытряхнет все ответы. Главное выбраться из этой переделки.  
\- Сэмми? – послышалось тихое из зеркала. Это была еще одна странность – зеркала служили как рации, только односторонние. Только почему вышло не наоборот? Почему Сэм был лишен возможности говорить с братом? Интересно, Бобби сможет это объяснить.  
Сэм поймал отражение Дина и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Как еще выказать внимание без листка и ручки, он не представлял, но брат все прекрасно понял.  
\- Недавно звонил Бобби. Насчет легкости – ты явно погорячился. Нам нужно не только найти зеркало, но и сделать так, чтобы ты выбрался из него сам. Как это провернуть ни в одной из книг не написано, - Дин тяжело вздохнул и продолжил: - Есть еще один интересный момент: в такую ловушку обычно попадались влюбленные. Ведьма или колдун проклинали зеркало и посылали его тому, кто отверг их любовь. Человек смотрелся в «подарок», и его пара попадала в другую реальность, где оказывалась один на один сама собой и сходила с ума без привычных вещей, в которых была уверена в обычной жизни. И не имела возможности разговаривать с возлюбленным. Бобби не нашел ни одного упоминания про выбравшихся из зазеркалья. А теперь вопрос, Сэм. Почему мы попали под него?  
Вот, значит, о чем промолчал сразу Дин. Влюбленные. Сэм был уверен, что Бобби рассказал обо всем сразу же, еще утром. А Дин все это время обдумывал полученную информацию и только теперь собрался с духом, чтобы поведать ее Сэму. Только что в ней было такого? Сэм, конечно, подумал, почему он мог попасть под проклятье. Как бы банально и заезженно это ни звучало, он не только вожделел своего брата, в первую очередь Сэм его любил. Да так, что эта любовь казалось больной и ненастоящей, настолько сильной она была. Но почему в зазеркалье попал он, а не Дин?  
От полученных знаний вопросы лишь множились, принося с собой мигрень. Ответов пока Сэм получить ни на один не мог. Нужно было сосредоточиться на поиске зеркала.  
Сэм успел заметить, как Дин кинул на него быстрый взгляд и снова вернулся к дороге. Его голос зазвучал неестественно безэмоционально.  
\- Я могу понять, почему ты попался, с момента смерти Джессики прошло не так много времени и ты ее не забыл…  
Сэм чуть было не застонал от услышанного. Единственный человек, которого он любил сейчас смотрел на него в зеркало, а к Джесс он скорее чувствовал симпатию и благодарность. И слушать сейчас такое от Дина было нелепо. Хотелось посоветовать ему заткнуться или заткнуть поцелуем. Так, мысли определенно свернули не туда.  
– Но почему проклятье сработало и на меня? Может, из-за родства?  
« Угу, родство и любовь одно и то же, как же», - мрачно подумал Сэм.  
Может, и Дин что-то скрывал. Вот выберется Сэм, все из него вытрясет.  
Оставшееся время они провели в тишине.

\- Сэм! – заорал Дин где-то под ухом.  
Сэм вздрогнул и подскочил, ударившись коленом об руль и локтем случайно надавив на гудок. Тишину пустынной стоянки пронзил оглушительный сигнал. С другой стороны зеркала смеялся Дин:  
– Да-а-а, жаль, камеры под рукой не было. Это нужно было записать для потомков.  
Сэм одарил его тяжелым взглядом и поставил зеркало на приборную панель. Он и так измучился за ночь спать в машине – к тому же, не такой просторной, какой была Импала – и теперь у него затекли ноги. К чему прибавились ушибленный локоть и колено.  
Покопавшись в сумке, Сэм вытащил блокнот и ручку. Нужно было написать все, что он надумал за время пути и пару ласковых, пока Дин не ушел в лавку. Слова быстро ложились на бумагу, оформляя мысли в небольшой текст. Сэм написал и про ведьму, и про случайность сработавшего проклятья. Ну и в конце приписал о том, что когда выберется, войны Дину не избежать. Тот все быстро прочитал, фыркнул, усмехнулся и открыл дверцу Импалы:  
\- Давай, пошли в лавку, нам нужно найти зеркало.  
Лавка в реальности Сэма была, только вот заброшенная и разворованная. Пока они до нее шли, Дин рассказал, как, со слов Бобби, должно выглядеть зеркало. Обычно, ведьмы использовали небольшое зеркало, очень древнее, в массивной раме. И скорее всего вместо стекла там была отполированная металлическая пластина. Такое зеркало давало усиленный эффект проклятью.  
Сэм побродил по бывшему магазинчику, но вокруг попадались лишь горы осколков от некогда множества зеркал. Ни одного целого не было видно. Тем более, в резной раме.  
\- Нашел? – спросил шепотом Дин из зеркальца, которое Сэм не выпускал из левой руки. Пришлось отрицательно покачать головой в ответ. – А мне пришлось показать фэбээровское удостоверение, чтобы у владельца не возникло вопросов. Теперь вот хожу среди уцелевших, так сказать, экземпляров. Мы же не могли его разбить?  
Сэм снова отрицательно помотал головой. Такое зеркало еще нужно постараться, чтобы сломать. А уж разбить его невозможно.  
\- Как найдешь, помаши хоть, - попросил Дин прежде, чем исчез из поля зрения.  
\- Было бы где искать, - устало сказал Сэм, удивившись, каким хриплым и чужим прозвучал в тишине его голос.  
В этот момент в помещении раздался гулкий хруст от сломанного осколка. Сэм резко обернулся, но никого не увидел. Скорее всего, это он сам наступил на стекляшку, а разыгравшееся воображение сыграло злую шутку. Только вот хруст повторился. Сэм в это время стоял на месте. Что там Дин говорил о схождении с ума попавших в эту реальность?  
Медленно обернувшись, Сэм замер от удивления, когда увидел Джессику. Все ту же Джесс, которую он сопровождал на недавнюю вечеринку, улыбчивую и солнечную. Только улыбалась она неестественно самодовольно и хищно.  
\- Ну, здравствуй, Сэм. О, вижу, ты очень рад видеть меня, - засмеялась девушка, подходя ближе к нему.  
\- Можешь не говорить, я и так знаю, что виноват в твоей смерти, - отступая назад, сказал Сэм, жалея, что не догадался прихватить с собой пистолет или хотя бы нож. И эта была не настоящая Джессика, это все зазеркалье.  
\- О, нет, Сэм, что ты. Я вполне реальна. Это же другой мир, и здесь на потолке меня никто не поджарил.  
\- Где тогда остальные люди?  
\- А на этот вопрос я уже не могу ответить.  
\- Отлично. И зачем ты здесь?  
Было странно вот так, в таком тоне разговаривать со своей девушкой и другом. От нее словно веяло опасностью. Сэм старался не обращать внимания на то, как было больно видеть ее живой и совершенно другой, не такой, какой он ее запомнил.  
\- Чтобы спасти тебя.  
Прозвучало это как-то слишком… слишком пугающе. А, не так ли здесь сходят с ума? Без привычных вещей, но с привычными людьми, которых потеряли? Рана от утраты которых еще не успела затянуться. Так ведьмы мстили обоим влюбленным сразу: один сходил с ума в зазеркалье, другой – от невозможности спасти его оттуда.  
\- Неужели ты поможешь найти мне зеркало? – медленно отступая к выходу, поинтересовался Сэм, одновременно оценивая, что могло бы сойти за оружие. Как назло – или по чьему-то желанию – ничего подходящего не было.  
\- Зеркало? - Джессика рассмеялась таким смехом, от которого по спине побежали мурашки. – Зеркало, Сэм, ты никогда не найдешь. Не вернешься к тому, кто тебя любит!  
В этот момент Сэм вывалился из дверей лавки. Едва не споткнувшись, он кинулся к машине, где оставил сумку с вещами и пистолетом. Но на парковке было пусто. Машина, на которой он сюда приехал, исчезла. Как хорошо, что зеркальце он взял с собой. Дин!  
Сэм обернулся, но Джессики нигде не было видно. Воспользовавшись моментом, он достал зеркало, но там была лишь тьма. Похоже, Дин положил зеркало в карман. Черт!  
Нужно было что-то придумать, пока Джесс не свела его с ума, и найти зеркало. Только если она его куда-то спрятала, достать его будет очень сложно.  
\- Сэмми, ну чего же ты меня бросил? Я тебе столько всего не успела показать, – раздался позади очень знакомый голос.  
Обернуться Сэм не успел – затылок пронзило тупой болью, и в глазах потемнело.

Приходил в себя Сэм медленно. Стоило приподнять голову, как виски взрывались болью и его начинало тошнить. В глазах еще немного двоилось. На затылке чувствовалась огромная шишка. Но удивительным оказалось то, что руки и ноги были свободны. Обычно, Винчестеры приходили в себя связанными, поэтому такое обращение для Сэма было в новинку.  
Стараясь шевелиться как можно аккуратнее, Сэм попытался осмотреться. Стены в комнате были все в трещинах и дырах, зияющих черным нутром. В покосившихся оконных рамах не было стекла, но дверь даже на вид выглядела крепкой, что смотрелось в такой комнате абсурдно. Дополнял ощущение нереальности и сна свет, призрачный и какой-то блекло-серый, проникавший с улицы.  
Пошевелившись, Сэм медленно сел на матрасе, на котором он лежал, и хотел было попытаться встать, но голос – знакомый и в то же время очень чужой – остановил его:  
\- Тебе так не понравилось мое гостеприимство, что уже собрался уходить? Как невежливо, Сэм, – Джессика стояла в дверях, скрестив руки на груди.  
Ее взгляд, всегда такой чистый и проницательный, сейчас, казалось, принадлежал одному из невиданных до этого дня демону: пристальный, нечитаемый, с едва заметным зеленым нечеловеческим блеском.  
\- Глупо, наверное, спрашивать, что тебе от меня нужно, да? – прохрипел Сэм.  
Было такое ощущение, что в горло насыпали песка, а затем еще и ваты натолкали. Жутко хотелось пить. Но такой роскоши ему не предлагали.  
\- Ты всегда был умным мальчиком, - Джессика шагнула в комнату и направилась в угол, где виднелось что-то под пыльной простыней. – А сейчас мы посмотрим, что же делает Дин.  
С этими словами она сорвала простынь, подняв в и без того спертый воздух кучу пыли. Зеркало! То самое, что искал Сэм. Он был полностью в этом уверен: резная массивная рама со следами выцветшей золотой краски, слегка искаженное отражение на блестящей поверхности. И оно было целым. В отличие от остальных, что остались в лавке.  
\- Вижу, ты узнал его, - усмехнулась Джессика, - тогда устраивайся удобнее, сейчас начнется представление.  
Сэм не успел понять, что произошло. Только что он сидел свободный, как в следующий момент уже не мог пошевелить ни рукой, ни ногой. А Джесс повернула к нему зеркало и со скучающим видом облокотилась на массивную раму руками.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, смотреть, что делает Дин, нам будет не интересно. Лучше посмотрим, из-за чего он страдает на протяжении уже нескольких лет, да, Сэмми, - улыбка была настолько жуткой, что заставила Сэма закрыть глаза. У Джесс не было такой улыбки.  
\- Так меня может называть только Дин.  
\- Какая прелесть. Тем лучше! А теперь смотри.  
Джессика щелкнула пальцами, и в зеркале замелькали картинки. Сэм старался не смотреть в него, но взгляд притягивался против воли.  
Казалось бы, обычные моменты из их кочевой жизни. Но стоило присмотреться получше, и Сэм понял, что моменты как раз таки были и необычными.  
Взгляд был словно со стороны. Безобидные перепалки, шуточные драки и привычное прикрытие друг друга на охоте, но далее… От того, что появилось дальше, Сэму стало сложно дышать. Вроде бы ничего особенного, но взгляды, которые Дин бросал украдкой, пока Сэм не видел; мимолетные касания, так ему не свойственные; переживания, когда Сэма не было рядом. Все это сейчас, было как на ладони. Сэм ужаснулся, почему не заметил всего этого раньше.  
\- Ну же, Сэм, не раскисай, мы еще не дошли до самого интересного, - прошептала со смешком Джесс, снова щелкнув пальцами.  
Картина сменилась. Теперь Дин сидела в каком-то баре и с дежурной улыбкой пытался отшить официантку. Сэм удивленно моргнул. Да быть такого не могло. Как оказалось – очень даже могло. Можно сказать, Сэма накрыло осознание того, что с девушками Дина он не видел уже порядком давно.  
\- Вижу, до тебя начало доходить, - видимо, этот оскал должен был называться милой улыбкой.  
Картина снова сменилась. Сейчас там были события сегодняшнего утра. Сэм непонимающе уставился на Джессику.  
\- Ой, какая я забывчивая, - спохватилась она, - здесь нужно смотреть со звуком.  
Снова щелчок пальцев, и комнату наполнили тихие вздохи и всхлипы. Сэм почувствовал, как щеки сразу же запылали от стыда. Он бы с удовольствием не вспоминал об увиденном в присутствии непонятного существа да еще и в обличие бывшей девушки. Хотелось сохранить это в памяти для одиноких ночей после того, как поиски отца закончатся. Но услышав тихое хриплое «Сэмми», Сэм замер и уставился в зеркало. Дин только что произнес его имя? В момент… в момент оргазма?! Не может быть. Это все происки этой нечисти. Дин нормальный парень в отличие от Сэма и не может быть помешан на младшем брате.  
\- Брось, Сэм. Мне не зачем что-то придумывать. К тому же, это зеркало показывает лишь правду, - заметив удивленный взгляд Сэма, Джессика пояснила: - Мысли я не читаю, у тебя все на лице написано. Только слепой бы не догадался, о чем ты сейчас думал.  
Правду, значит. А не так ли сводят с ума в этой реальности? Показывают истину и не дают возможности попасть к любимому человеку. Сэму вдруг стало страшно. Он не хотел так умирать. Это было слишком изощренно – сойти с ума от своей любви.  
Нужно было срочно как-то отвлечься от зеркала. В идеале – заставить Джессику прекратить показывать все это. Ради себя, ради Дина. Он не мог бросить брата в такой момент. Оставить одного, когда, возможно, отец уже мертв.  
\- Неужели никто не смог выбраться? – говорить по-прежнему было сложно. Горло царапало, и слова давались с трудом.  
Джесс действительно выглядела удивленной. Она медленно заглянула в зеркало, затем перевела взгляд на Сэма.  
\- Ты уже должен был поехать крышей.  
\- Ты недооцениваешь упрямство Винчестеров, - попытался усмехнуться Сэм, но тут же закашлялся. – Не удостоишь ответом на вопрос?  
\- Не смог! – фыркнула девушка. – Это выше сил людей, видеть и знать, что не сможешь вернуться, обнять, прикоснуться. Но как ты?  
\- Открою тебе маленький секрет: я итак не имею возможности к нему прикасаться так, как мне бы хотелось.  
\- Что?!  
Сэму почему-то захотелось рассмеяться. Кем бы ни была эта нечисть, она впервые ошиблась. Тем хуже для нее.  
В этот момент зеркало затуманилось и в нем показался настоящий Дин. В одной руке он держал маленькое зеркальце, через которое они могли видеться.  
\- Сэмми?  
Сэм чуть было не закричал в ответ, что вот он, здесь, живой, но знание о том, что это ничего не даст и брат его не услышит, не забылось. Но попробовать освободиться никто не мешал. И снова удивительно! Руки и ноги были свободны. Джессика все так же стояла возле зеркала и сжимала от злости кулаки.  
\- Что-то не так? – поднимаясь, усмехнулся Сэм.  
\- Все не так! – Джесс снова пощелкала пальцами, но желаемого результата не добилась. – Если я потеряла над тобой власть – это еще ни о чем не говорит! Все равно, как выбраться отсюда, вы не знаете! И зеркало ты не получишь.  
\- Дин его уже нашел, значит, мое ты спрятать не сможешь.  
\- Спрятать – нет, но ты попробуй к нему подобраться.  
Снова ненавистный щелчок пальцев и вокруг зеркала вспыхнул круг из огня, а сама Джессика исчезла.  
Сэм не знал, как справиться со всем этим, но упрямо поднялся и, пошатываясь, побрел к преграде. Огонь был не помехой, чтобы видеть отражение в зеркале. Мда. Неправильный демон. Сэм приподнялся на цыпочки и замахал руками, привлекая внимание Дина. Как хорошо, что тот все еще с беспокойством изучал отражение. Заметив Сэма, он сразу едва заметно расслабился и натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Где тебя носило? Тебя не было два дня!  
Два дня? Он так долго пролежал без сознания? Или здесь время течет медленнее, чем в обычной реальности? Пока вопросов было больше, чем ответов.  
\- Черт. Как ему сказать про все без ручки, - пробормотал Сэм, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но ничего подходящего не было.  
\- Сэм! Я тебя слышу! Скажи что-нибудь!  
У Сэма от облегчения едва голова не закружилась. Одной проблемой меньше.  
\- Я не могу подобраться к зеркалу, здесь огонь, - прокричал Сэм.  
\- Тебе и не надо к нему подходить. Главное, что ты можешь видеть отражение.  
\- Ты нашел способ снять проклятие?  
Сэм видел, как Дин на мгновенье замялся. Что само по себе было странно.  
\- Понимаешь, Сэм, по-моему, то, что мы нашли с Бобби не верно.  
\- Да хватит ходить вокруг да около! – взвился Сэм. – Говори уже.  
\- Скорее всего, это придумала какая-то влюбленная девчонка.  
Сэм удивленно уставился на Дина. Что ж там такое, что брат не может спокойно рассказать об этом.  
\- Дин.  
\- Ну, хорошо, Сэм! Цитирую: «Я в глаза твои, как в зеркало смотрюсь, отраженье свое потерять боюсь. Не хочу, что б ты лишь гостем был в сумраке ночей и в судьбе моей. Я люблю тебя, как любят в жизни раз...» Это нам нужно прочитать одновременно, как ты уже мог догадаться, глядя глаза в глаза. Говорю же, сочиняла девчонка.  
\- Какая разница, кто и как это придумал. Главное, чтобы сработало.  
Теперь Сэм понял, от чего Дин нервничал. Для человека, который выражает любовь - неважно какую - в тычках и подколках, наверное, сложно такое прочитать. Но ради Сэма он, конечно же, на все пойдет. Теперь нужно подобраться к зеркалу как можно ближе.  
Перепрыгнуть огонь было нельзя. Чем ближе Сэм подходил к нему, тем выше и сильнее вспыхивало пламя. Простыня, которая закрывала зеркало, лежала рядом с ним в круге.  
Нужно было что-то срочно придумать, пока Джесс не вернулась. Сэм уже начал примеряться к двери, как бы ее вышибить, но вовремя заметил матрас, на котором очнулся. То, что нужно!  
Перехватив пыльный и порванный в некоторых местах матрас, Сэм потащил его к огню.  
\- Надеюсь, ты сразу же не вспыхнешь, - пробормотал он, кидая «мостик» на пламя.  
К счастью, огонь продолжал гореть, не замечая препятствия. Сэм облегченно улыбнулся и в два шага преодолел расстояние, разделявшее его и зеркало. Только он опустился на колени перед ним, как Дин заорал:  
\- Сэмми! Сзади!  
Сэм обернулся как раз в тот момент, когда Джесс над ним заносила руку с ножом. Он успел вовремя среагировать и откатиться вбок, едва не попав в огонь. Послышался раздраженный рык, и девушка снова кинулась на него.  
Сэм попытался перехватить руку Джессики с ножом, но та оказалась быстрее. В следующий момент она уже была у него за спиной, и кожу на шее обожгло прикосновением металла.  
\- Я же говорила, ты его не получишь. Зато твой любимый братец увидит твою смерть, - прошипела на ухо Джесс и подтащила Сэма к зеркалу.  
С той стороны Дин, не мигая, смотрел в зеркало.  
\- Не получилось свести тебя с ума, значит, придется замарать руки. Пусть свихнется ненаглядный Дин. Попрощайся с любимым, Сэм, - надавливая на лезвие, засмеялась Джессика.  
\- Сэм!!! – закричал Дин. Если бы это что-то дало, то он бы уже давно попытался разнести то, свое, зеркало. А так он мог только беспомощно наблюдать, как Сэма убивали.  
Сэм практически не дышал, выжидая подходящего момента. Стекающая по шее капля крови щекотала нервы. Кроме этого, он думал, почему Джесс не смотрела в зеркало? Может, это и был выход?  
Когда девушка на мгновенье замешкалась, перехватывая нож удобнее, Сэм ударил локтем ей по коленке. Та выронила нож скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли.  
\- Зря ты это сделал, Сэм, - подбирая нож, угрожающе начала Джессика.  
Но Сэм не слушал. Он успел схватить ее за плечо и наклонить к зеркалу. Девушка дернулась, пытаясь вырваться, но увидела свое отражение в зеркале – чем удивила Сэма – и истошно завизжала. Так громко, что у Винчестера заложило уши.  
Сэм заметил, как у Джессики глаза стали полностью зелеными, и кожа покрылась волдырями. Но растрачивать время попусту было бы зря. Может, для Джесс увидеть свое отражение было не смертельным.  
\- Дин! Давай быстрее свое заклинание!  
\- Сэмми, ты жив…  
\- Быстрее! - выпалил Сэм, заметив, как от облика Джесс уже ничего не осталось и на полу корчилось нечто, похожее на сказочную ведьму: длинный крючковатый нос, все лицо в бородавках, спутанные седые волосы, щербатый рот и полностью зеленые глаза.  
Дин покопался и достал из кармана листок. Приложил его к зеркалу, чтобы Сэму было видно.  
\- На три.  
\- Три!  
\- Я в глаза твои, как в зеркало смотрюсь, отраженье свое потерять боюсь. Не хочу, что б ты лишь гостем был в сумраке ночей и в судьбе моей. Я люблю тебя, как любят в жизни раз... – произнесли они хором.  
Сэм не отрывал своего взгляда от глаз Дина, но румянец на щеках, покрытых щетиной заметить смог. Но сказать уже ничего не успел – мир перед глазами неожиданно померк…

\- Эй! Сэм? Ну, нет, целовать тебя, чтобы ты очнулся, я не буду, - послышался голос Дина совсем близко.  
Сэм подумал, что снова заснул рядом с зеркальцем. Но последовавшая после сказанного пощечина развеяла сомнения – он вернулся. У них получилось!  
Открыв глаза, Сэм наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд Дина. Он лежал головой у брата на коленях. Сэм сразу же схватил его за плечи, чуть не уронив на себя. Дин облегченно улыбнулся и обнял его, притягивая к себе.  
\- Как же ты меня напугал, - пробормотал он ему в макушку.  
\- Что с зеркалом? – спросил Сэм, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. В объятиях брата было слишком хорошо. А от теплого дыхания по коже бегали мурашки.  
\- Оно раскололось, как обыкновенное зеркало. Только после осколки почернели и обуглились.  
Сэм заглянул Дину через плечо и увидел разломанную резную раму, а возле нее горку пепла.  
\- И что это вообще было? – спросил он.  
\- Скорее всего, в отражение попала душа той ведьмы, которая заколдовала зеркало. Или она сама туда являлась. Об этом нигде не сказано. И вообще, - выпустив Сэма из объятий, Дин нехотя поднялся на ноги и протянул ему руку, - давай свалим отсюда. И не смотрись больше ни в какие зеркала!  
Сэм был полностью с ним согласен.

Сэм сидел за лэптопом и делал вид, что ничего не произошло. Но порозовевшие скулы выдавали его с головой. Дин снова был в душе, а Сэм не мог не представлять то, что увидел тогда утром. И поэтому отчаянно краснел.  
После лавки Дин затащил его в забегаловку, накормил бургерами, сославшись на то, что после голодовки в течение трех суток одним салатом сыт не будешь. Сэм возражать не стал, но для вида поупрямился. Нечего Дину было знать об этом, а то самомнение станет еще больше.  
Затем они несколько часов провели в пути до ближайшего мотеля в напряженном молчании, потом в номере делали вид, что чем-то заняты. Неловкость буквально витала в воздухе. Но поговорить о странном проклятье, похоже, ни один из них не решался.  
А поговорить было о чем. Сэм отстраненно думал о том, почему раньше не заметил отношение Дина к нему. Может, потому, что брат окружал его любовью с детства? Которая из братской постепенно переросла в другую…  
Для Сэма это было настолько привычно, что он не замечал. И страдал от своих чувств. Хотя, признаться, и вытрясти ответное признание можно было уже давно…  
Дверь ванной скрипнула, выпустив разрумянившегося Дина. Сэм оторвался от экрана и с опаской покосился в его сторону. Если тот снова будет щеголять по номеру в одном полотенце, тогда будет не до разговоров. Но нет, брат додумался надеть спортивные штаны и сейчас натягивал чистую футболку. Сэм облегченно выдохнул и отложил лэптоп.  
\- Дин? – Дождавшись вопросительного взгляда, Сэм продолжил. – Нам все равно придется об этом поговорить.  
\- О чем, Сэм? Совершенно не о чем. Видимо и у проклятий бывают сбои, - Дин доставал оружие, намереваясь почистить его.  
\- Сколько до этого дела такое случалось в нашей жизни? – Сэм поднялся с кровати. - Ни разу! К тому же, пока я был в зазеркалье, узнал кое-что интересное.  
Или Сэму показалось, или Дин напрягся, услышав это.  
\- И что же это? - Дин прекратил изображать занятость и обернулся к Сэму, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Ты вообще собирался мне сказать?! – сорвался Сэм. – И не прикидывайся, что не понимаешь, о чем я!  
Надоело ходить вокруг да около. Нужно было расставить все точки над «i» и не мучить друг друга. Сэм и так измучился после своего необычного путешествия. Быть рядом с Дином после увиденного стало пыткой.  
\- Никогда, - тихо сказал Дин и принялся с энтузиазмом изучать что-то на потертом мотельном ковровом покрытии. – Это мои проблемы, Сэм. Не стоит ввязывать в них тебя. На нашей работе это никак не скажется, поверь. В остальном тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Хватит за меня решать! – фыркнул Сэм. - Дин, ты такой идиот.  
Брат удивленно вскинулся и уставился на него. А Сэм, осмелев и не давая себе времени одуматься, быстро преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и поцеловал Дина. Тот шокировано распахнул глаза и, кажется, перестал дышать. Сэм разочарованно отодвинулся от него. - Дин, это не смешно.  
Тот шумно выдохнул и перевел ошарашенный взгляд на Сэма. А Сэм залюбовался зеленющими родными глазами, которые от эмоций приобрели нереальный оттенок.  
\- Я сплю или попал вместо тебя в зазеркалье?  
\- Ни то, ни другое. Неужели тебе мало доказательств, что ты не один сошел с ума? Проклятье, предназначенное для влюбленных, текст обратного ритуала – чистое признание в любви. Какие доказательства тебе еще нужны, Дин?  
\- Ущипни меня.  
\- Что? – нахмурился Сэм.  
\- Ущипни меня, говорю, - потребовал все еще удивленный Дин.  
С мстительным удовольствием Сэм наступил ему на ногу.  
\- Доволен? Или все еще будешь изображать придурка?  
Дин расцвел в хитрющей улыбке.  
\- Сэмми…  
Сэм ничего не успел понять, как его сгребли в объятия и принялись жадно целовать. Казалось, Дин был везде: его грубые, мозолистые ладони уже гуляли под футболкой, лаская кожу и посылая по телу дрожь; язык нагло хозяйничал во рту.  
Сэм не ожидал, что приступ паники у брата пройдет так быстро, но жаловаться не собирался, едва успевая хватать воздух между поцелуями и тихо постанывать от удовольствия. Дин с упоением вылизывал рот Сэма, одной рукой зарываясь в его волосы, другой обнимая за плечи.  
Сэм цеплялся за него непослушными пальцами и старался не думать о сбывшихся мечтах после стольких лет страданий. А потом Дин потерся об его бедро пахом и никаких мыслей не осталось… Сэм был не уверен, но, кажется, он очень немужественно хныкнул и оторвался от губ брата.  
\- Сделай уже что-нибудь… - тяжело дыша, попросил Сэм, подставляясь под поцелуи, которыми Дин покрывал его шею.  
В ответ брат что-то невнятно промычал, забираясь руками под резинку его штанов. Сэм вздрогнул, когда почувствовал ладони на своих бедрах.  
\- Для «чего-нибудь» нам сначала придется поднабраться навыков, - прохрипел Дин, крепче прижимая к себе Сэма. – А пока, могу попробовать зацеловать тебя всего до беспамятства.  
От такого предложения у Сэма защекотало внизу живота. Он попытался представить себе эту картину, но не успел – Дин отвлек на очередной поцелуй, утягивая к кровати…

Уснуть не получалось. Сэм рассматривал потолок и улыбался от воспоминаний. Рядом посапывал Дин, собственнически прижимая его к себе.  
Даже удивительно, что Дин спокойно воспринял всю ситуацию. Возможно, тоже слишком измучился страданиями и хотел быть счастливым. Сэм не возражал, даже наоборот – он сделает все для этого. И начало уже было положено.  
Сэм улыбнулся шире – Дин исполнил свое обещание и довел его до оргазма одними поцелуями, оставив на коже множество засосов.  
А что до проклятья… Впервые в жизни, Сэм был благодарен нечисти. Если бы не эта охота, они бы так и страдали, скрывая друг от друга правду.


End file.
